Forum:Chat moderators
Hey all. We now have the ability to make non-admins moderators of the . Just wondering what we should do in terms of handing this out. I would personally be fine with just leaving it to the judgement of the admins to determine whether or not a user would be good for it, but obviously I am not the law here. Actually, while we are at it, I'd also support giving admins the ability to add/remove rollback, and removing the entire request process for it. Rollback really isn't a big deal, and we should stop pretending that it is. 18:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Aj. I think the most active non-admins on the chat should deserve the chatmod right, so that whenever a vandal show up on the chat there is at least someone to kick him out. Voting for them (or even RLBs) seems overkill. -- 18:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Button Power™ 19:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I do agree that rollback isn't a big deal, however, it isn't something just given to everyone. It is given to users that are trusted to help fight vandalism and use the button for the correct purposes. I do think that nominations for rollback is weird since it isn't that much of a big deal. Also, I don't think that it is a good idea to give admins the power to change user rights. That power is what keeps admin separated from bureaucrats, and there wouldn't be a point in admins anymore since they would all basically be bureaucrats. The difference between them is the power to change user rights and the fact that they have every user right on the wiki. I honestly have nothing to say about giving non-admins mod rights on the wiki chat. I am more interested on finding vandals to the actual wiki, but if I did find a vandal on the chat, I would obviously take care of that in a good manner. Anyway those are my thoughts :) 23:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Then allow crats to hand it out, but just remove the whole nomination process. All I want is to make this less of a big deal. 23:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do you mean make the nomination less of a big deal? Because a lot of wikis have them. 23:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Chat mods can be nominated by admins by design. What we are discussing here is if admins should handle them based on their own judgement or by reaching a consensus with the community. Regarding rollbacks, remember that they have nothing a normal editor can't do; why votes and bureaucrat should be needed in your opinion ? -- 23:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh so chat mods are nominated by admins? Shouldn't we create a nomination page for this? Also, I don't understand what you're last sentence said. 23:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol, it's the whole reason of this post........... -- 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Call me herp derp. Major fail on my part. 23:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok now I actually have the chat moderator rights, so I can see this through a different perspective. I don't really think that nominations for this right is necessary. It really isn't a big deal. Content directors don't have nominations, they are chosen through their effort. I do think that rollback should have nominations even though it isn't a big deal. 07:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well chat mods at least have a "tool" that normal users don't have. On the other hand, every user can do what a RLB can. If chat mods don't need voting, RLBs shouldn't either imho. -- 14:48, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::But... Button Power™ D: 13:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Zelga RLB isn't such a big deal. --LoLisNumbaWan 13:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :However, rollback isn't given to everyone for a reason, it's given to people that don't abuse it. I actually think that chat mods should have nominations, as the result can go either way. We need to create a voting poll about this. 01:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::A voting poll would be nice to see what we should do about this. --LoLisNumbaWan 08:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Abusing the Rollback button is exactly the same as abusing the edit button. Absolutely no difference. -- 13:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with Zelga, I think I've made my case clear when it comes to rollback on the rights on this wiki page. NeonSpotlight 17:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Voting poll please 17:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Poll This voting poll is to see what the community thinks about nominations for Rollback and Chat Moderator. Vote for what you believe is better. This poll is now closed, please do not edit it. The outcome was to remove nominations for both Rollback editors and Chat moderators. Nominations for Chat Moderators Support # Oppose # 20:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # NeonSpotlight 20:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # 20:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # 04:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # 05:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #Zsoltitakacs 06:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # 19:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Nominations for Rollback Editors Support #I think the rollback nominations allow for wikia relations to thrive, the nomination allows for editors to give a quick check to the person that is to become a rollback and also for the person in question to check his/her support. 04:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # 20:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # NeonSpotlight 20:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # 20:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # This is a tough one, i see the points going either way but I think i am slignly more inclined to remove rollback from requiring a vote. I think however that you should still be able to request rollback rights, and people should still be able to submit nominations. I just don't think it needs to go to a big complicated vote. 05:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # Zsoltitakacs 07:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # 19:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments * I just wanted to specify that no one here is talking about removing the possibility to request rollback rights (same for chat mods). I/we are just saying that the decision of an Admin + some sort of guideline should be enough for minor rights like the ones we are debating. -- 13:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *:I agree, perhaps a minimum number of edits like 100? Then again, I don't want to prevent good people from getting access to the rights. 19:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *::It already says on the nominations page that 100 edits are required. But that really doesn't mean much as i think 10 good edits are worth 100 pointless comments. 20:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *I'd also like to point out that chatmod is actually a bigger deal than rollback... 18:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Closed the poll and contacted Wikia. -- 11:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC)